


more than that

by blarkeontheark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: 10/10 recommend, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Scorbus, drunk ravenclaws in the distance, i wrote this in like 10 minutes, loosely inspired by this song im listening to??, solid writing music, steadier footing by death cab for cutie, wow they're dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blarkeontheark/pseuds/blarkeontheark
Summary: late-night confessions by the lake ft. drunk ravenclaws in the distance





	more than that

**Author's Note:**

> this is the shortest thing i've ever written wow

The grass by the lake was cold at night. 

Albus didn’t bother trying to be quiet as he left the Slytherin dormitories and headed straight for the front doors. Miraculously, he didn’t pass a single authority figure on the way, and the paintings remained silent as he went by.

Then again, they’d never talked to him, not in the seven years he’d been attending Hogwarts. Only the few that knew his father, and one that had been particularly fond of his mother.

Outside, he adjusted the ankles of his jeans so that they didn’t hang in the dew-soaked grass, and made his way over to the giant rock by the lake. His sneakers squeaked quietly in the darkness. 

It wasn’t a habit of his to sneak out at night, but he needed space. From the building, from the dorm, from his best friend. 

On the lake, he could just barely make out a seventh-year Ravenclaw brigade, somehow having enchanted the group of boats into one big boat and possessing several bottles of Firewhiskey. They were laughing and shouting, clearly drunk, caring little whether they were caught. 

“Albus.”

He almost had a heart attack as a slender figure slid onto the rock beside him.

“Didn’t see you there,” Albus said gruffly. “Why aren’t you asleep?”

“I saw you leave.” Scorpius hesitated. “I thought a lot about what you said, earlier.”

“I thought we were going to forget I ever said it.” It came out more harshly than Albus intended. 

“You told me you were in love with me, and then left. I can’t forget that, Albus. You didn’t even give me a chance to say anything.”

“What are you going to say, Scorp? That you’re sorry? That you’re still hung up on my cousin? Because I know that.” 

Scorpius shook his head mutely, staring ahead at the Ravenclaws. “That’s not what I was going to say.”

“What, then?” Albus asked quietly.

“Merlin. You know how I am at expressing my feelings. I…” Scorpius squeezed his eyes shut. “I’ve been in love with you for years.”

“What?”

“Come off it, Albus. I thought you’d figured it out. I thought, when you first said it, you were mocking me. And when I realized you were serious—you’d already left.”

“Why would I ever mock you?” Albus asked, astonished. “You’re my best friend.”

“Yeah, well.” Scorpius’s hand found Albus’s, and their fingers twined together. “I was hoping maybe we could be more than that.”

The Ravenclaws were screeching loudly about the squid in the distance, but Albus barely noticed.

“We can be more than that,” he said. “I would love to be more than that.”

A breeze blew off the lake, and the two scooted closer together. Albus closed his eyes, hearing the yells of the drunk Ravenclaws in the distance and feeling Scorpius’s head on his shoulder. 

The night was cold, but Albus had never felt warmer.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @natblid-a


End file.
